1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gas separators of the type that are used within electrical submersible pumps (ESP's). In particular aspects, the invention relates to techniques for monitoring operational parameters of gas separators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical submersible pumps (ESPs) are routinely used in the production of hydrocarbon from wells. A typical ESP includes a centrifugal pump that is driven by a submersible electric motor. A gas separator is used to remove gases from production fluid before the production fluid enters the pump since such gases will degrade the performance of the pump. A gas separator draws in production fluid and induces fluid rotation, centrifugally separating heavier from lighter components. These components are split into separate flow paths, with lighter components exiting to the casing annulus and heavier components to the pump entrance. A gas separator is generally much simpler in construction and operation because it does not require a pressure barrier or fluid barrier between the internal portions of the separator and the casing annulus.